Death Fox
by FirePhoenix342
Summary: Naruto, after having the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of him as a baby, dies. After being found by Momo Hinamori, he is raised as a shinigami, and is placed into the 11th Division, and is the 4th seat. Our story begins, when Rukia and Naruto, are sent to take care of a few hollows. Rukia/Ichigo, Naruto/Tatsuki my bad
1. The baby wonder

Sooo I know I have other stories that I am trying to keep up with, it's hard to do so when my writers block sucks ass. So I came up with this idea in a moment of complete and utter boredom. I like the idea of a Bleach/Naruto fanfiction, but I just wanted to write it my way. If my story is in anyway similar to someone elses, I did not actually read any stories that I could have gotten my idea from. This was completely original and I hope that I do not offend any one in any way. I will attempt to make the chapter's longer, because this is only the prologue. So I will see what I can do. Otherwise, FUCK YEAH!

Momo: Please don't swear

Fire: But I like swearing!

Momo: *unleashing a wave of killer intent and spiritual pressure*

Fire: *eek!*

Disclaimer: Until I get further into the story, I do not own anyone or anything from either Bleach or Naruto. Though I wish I did, I don't. This story will follow Ichigo's life, not Naruto's, seeing as how Naruto is

Momo: LET THEM READ THE STORY!

* * *

Prologue

When Naruto was born, he was given a terrible curse to live with. His father, Minato, sealed within the small child a demon, called Kyuubi no Kitsune. Thus saving the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure no Sato. What Minato did not count on however, was the death of his newborn child. From that day on, the village would morn the loss of their great hero, Naruto Namikaze.

Momo Hinamori had felt the presence of a great spiritual pressure for a while. She couldn't pinpoint it's exact location though. In the middle of her Kido lesson, however, the pressure spiked. A loud crash was heard in the courtyard, and a cloud of dust was rising.

"May I leave for a moment of air?" She stood up with her hand raised. The lesson was a recap of the previously taught lesson, and thus Momo had mastered it.

"Yes you may, thank you for asking." The teacher, glaring at the rest of the class. Momo darted from the room, and used her keen senses to pinpoint the pressures location. What she found, startled her. A small baby was found, with a crop of blonde hair, and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was naked, and had a patterned seal on his stomach. A small cry could be heard from him. Momo picked the baby up and cooed to him, to attempt to calm him, and herself down. She had been raised with a baby, her best friend Shiro-chan, but never had to care for one. Without knowing exactly what to do, she brought him to the one person she knew could care for him.

"Rangiku-san please! You have to! He is young and has no where to go!" She pleaded her friend.

"I don't have time to take care of a brat. He has spiritual pressure, a lot of it from what I can sense. Why not bring him to Yamamoto. You're on his better side, not like the rest of us." The blonde beauty shrugs with disinterest.

"But he looks like you!" Momo pressed, bringing into play details that make little difference.

"Bring him to Yamamoto!" Rangiku said slamming her sake cup onto the table causing it to shatter.

"Fine. When he grows up to be a better shinigami than you, you will see!" Momo said, storming out of the room.

"There's that rare temper of hers. That was my favorite sake cup too." She looked down at the shattered porcelain.

"Does she even know his name?" She wondered out loud.

In the central chambers of Captain Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-taichou. Pardon my intrusion, I have a student from the Shino Academy here to see you." His lieutenant called from outside his office.

"Let them in, If you would." He said in a stern voice. Momo Hinamori, a promising Kido expert and enthusiastic reader entered his office.

"Momo-kun. Welcome. What can I do for you?" He asked, his eyes, thought seemingly closed, gauged the young girl.

"I was in a Kido lesson, when I felt a surge of unknown spiritual pressure. I asked if I could excuse myself, and I found him." She said shyly, thrusting the baby towards the elderly man. The small child had opened his eyes, and contented himself with playing with the Captains long beard. A soft chortle could be heard from the man. An adorable child, with monstrous spiritual pressure. This will be an interesting turn of events. Thought the old man.

* * *

So that's the prologue for you. I hope I portrayed the character's in a similar way to the way they were intended.

Warning, NARUTO IS NOT AN IDIOT!

He is a strong shinigami, I will give you that much. His abilities, in the beginning of the first chapter, may rival that of Byakuya Kuchiki's. But he doesn't show his ability, so he is in the fourth seat of the 11th division.


	2. Strawberry Boy

Within the same day I posted the prologue and the first chapter, I have no idea when I will post the next chapter, I really don't. So my grammar sucks, I misspelled a few things I know, but honestly, I thought it was good, for having typed it in about two hours. I won't be posting for at least a week, because i'm going on a family vacation, so PLEASE be content with this!

Momo: I wasn't in this chapter...

Fire: That's because you won't be coming in for a long time.

Momo: Why?

Fire: Not at least until the rescue plan arc...so a long time...

So when I first put the description I forgot what Tatsuki's name was haha and put it as Tatsuya, gomenasai onegaishimasu!

Disclaimer: I do not own any one. I may add my own character in, but that has yet to be decided. I am strictly following the story so if you don't like don't read. And no flamers...constructive criticism I welcome with open arms, if you want me to stop writing then don't read. Honestly. Ok rant over ONWARD! Kyuubi makes an appearance!

_Kyuubi speaking _

* * *

"Naruto, Rukia. There have been an increased amount of Hollows in the suburbs of Japan. I am sending you both to take care of as many as you can find. You are dismissed." The Captain of division 1, Yamamoto informed us. I nodded and glanced at Rukia, who was doing the same. After being adopted into the Kuchiki family, she had gained an air of arrogance. It was sometimes hard to be around her, but I got used to it. As we passed through the gate, I could feel the Hollow, and I knew that Rukia could too because she said something about it. I sent a hell butterfly to pinpoint the exact place. Just inside the room, we could hear the sounds of a young boy, seemingly about 17 or so talking to himself about his family situation. Rukia phased through the wall first. I followed and watched as she was kicked to the floor.

"It's near my ass! What the hell kind of burglar are you! And you! You don't even look japanese!" I sighed.

"We are not burglars. We are shinigami. And if you would listen to us, then you won't have a problem." I glared at him, ignoring the rude comment. After a long and annoying explanation given by Rukia, the human had a look on his face that suggested thoughts of us being crazy.

"So let me get this straight. You two are shinigami, from a place called the soul society, and your job is to take care of stray souls? Did I get that right?" I nodded, feeling bored with the conversation already. While Rukia was intent on convincing the boy.

"You have to be joking!" He shouted while flipping the table in the center of his room.

"You expect me to believe that a little kid like you, and a bored looking guy like you, are actually shinigami!" That pissed me off. I shot my hand out and used first restraint: Obstruction on his arms, pinning them behind his back.

"If you still don't believe that we shinigami are real, then fine. But that doesn't mean that we arent. What you chose to believe, and what is real, are seperate matters." I said drawing my seal zanpakuto and thrusting it at the floor next to the boy's head. He paled and shut his eyes waiting, then opened them to see a ghost on the floor with the hilt of a sword on his forehead.

"I don't want to go to hell." The man said with visible tears streaming down his face.

"You won't be. I'm sending you to a place called the Soul Society. Be peaceful." I stated, then pulled my sword away, sheathing it in one fluid motion.

"What did you do?!" He demanded. Rukia contented herself with explaining, in horribly drawn pictures.

"Do you have any questions?" She asked, and after he had made a comment about said pictures, she continued to explain our roles as protectors and guides.

"If there is a hollow out there, then why haven't you found it and taken care of it?!" He demanded.

"Because we can't feel it anymore." There was a pause, and the boy's eyes widened.

"Did you hear that? That huge voice?!" my eyes snapped open and I looked in wonder at the boy. Had he heard the voice before we had?! That's not possible! Then from what sounded like the floor below, a loud bellow could be heard.

"Ichigo...run!" A small child could be seen wounded and bleeding on the floor.

"KARIN!" The boy, Ichigo, called.

"Daddy fell over bleeding a lot, and Yuzu and I were attacked. I came to warn you to run, before it found...you.." She passed out. I watched as the boy then strained to release my spell. Rukia shouted at him but nothing could be heard over the sound of the hollow, and the boy's cries in pain.

"Nothing can break a spell! Don't try your soul will be...!" I called and watched as the boy burst from the spell, grabbed a wooden bat, and ran down the stairs. This is no ordinary human...I thought rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

"We have to chase him Naruto!" I looked at Rukia, her normal cool had been broken, and she was frantic. I nodded, holding myself calm by the skin of my neck. No one had ever broken my spell before, not even a spirit, or shinigami.

"YUZU!" I heard the boy call. I arrived just in time to witness Rukia slash the Hollows arm off just as it reached the boy.

"Don't lose focus boy. This thing is attracted to you." She said. In my mind, I would have hit her then and there for what she said.

"Me... this thing tried to kill my family because of me?" Rukia turned around and looked at the boy with regret on her face. I grit my teeth and started towards the Hollow, but was too late. Rukia was sent flying.

"I'm tired of being protected!" Ichigo shouted and stood up to the Hollow. The evil spirit lunged, and Rukia and I stopped it just in time for it to bite down on Rukia's body, and my arms. There was a pregnant pause in the air.

"SHINIGAMI!" He shouted. Rukia fell to the ground, and I scooped her up and carried her to the wall away from the Hollow.

"You said you wanted to save your family, right?" She said. I looked at her knowing where she was going with her statement.

"And to not let anyone else be hurt because of me. Yes." He said with resolve.

"At this point, neither of us are able to hunt this Hollow. I cannot hold my zanpakuto, and Rukia cannot move. There is only one way for you to save them." I said leaning next to Rukia who was drawing her sword. She was in a lesser position than I was, being a lower seat. Thus it was her responsibility to take care of these matters.

"You're going to have to become a shinigami."

"What? How is that possible?" He demanded, panicking slightly.

"You pierce the center of your chest with her zanpakuto, then she will insert half of her powers, to allow you to temporarily become a shinigami. Thus allowing you to fight on equal terms." I said, holding my arms to my body, to stem the bleeding.

"Is this even possible?" He said calming down slightly.

"The chances are slim that you will survive, because either you will reject the powers and die, you will take all over her powers, or you will only take half, which is the desired amount. But in either case. This is the only way!" Rukia explained. The boy grit his teeth.

"Ichigo, run away. We held it off, so run!" The youngest girl called in her unconscious state. This caused the boy's resolve to harden.

"Shinigami, give me your sword. Lets give this a idea of yours a try." He called with a confident smile on his face.

"Its not shinigami. Its Rukia Kuchiki."

"Naruto Namikaze." I said with a tired grin.

"I see, Ichigo Kurosaki, lets pray that this doesn't become the last greeting between all of us." He said grabbing Rukia's sword.

"I'd hurry the hollow is coming." I warned watching Rukia struggle to her feet. There was a blinding light, and i used my arm to shield my eyes. From next to me, I heard a small groan and glanced at Rukia, who was then wearing a white kimono.

"This isn't possible. He took all of my power away. He should only have been able to take half." She muttered. I looked up in time to see the arm of the Hollow detach itself from the body and fly off. There, in between the arm and its body, stood Ichigo. The sword on his back was massive, taller than he was, and it could only be assumed it weighted a ton.

"Thats what you get for messing with my family, Fish face!" He shouted as he slashed its leg off. The amount of control he had over the stupidly large weapon was incredible. Rukia and I watched in aw as the boy took out the hollow.

The next morning.

"Why do we have to stay here in these uncomfortable bodies." I groaned to Rukia as we walked to "school".

"Because, now we have to watch over the substitute shinigami." She said with an angered look on her face. After entering the school and situating ourselves in his classroom. We watched the other students file in. One girl with orange hair, and a large chest, leaned her chair against the wall and the window, her mouth wide open in thought.

"Orihime, your mouth is wide open. Close it before a fly lands in it or something." A smaller framed girl with short black hair said to the other with a smirk. I tuned them out and watched the class start to fill. It wasn't until the bell was close to ringing did the orange haired idiot show up.

"Sorry to disappoint, but no one was hurt." I looked at him. His uniform was left unzipped far enough to see a graphic t-shirt underneath. I was sitting behind him, yet he had failed to notice my presence. I had my feet up on top of my desk and was leaning back on two legs.

"So you must be Kurosaki-kun." Rukia started. He looked at her with mild interest until he saw that she was there.

"Nice to meet you strawberry boy." I said with a smirk, using his first name as a pun. He looked at me, eyes wide with disbelief.

"We don't have our books yet, so may we use yours?" Rukia said to Ichigo, while I looked at the girl with black hair, who sat on Ichigo's other side. I looked then at Rukia's hand and saw writing that said, "Say something and I kill you." on it. Later, after class, he led both Rukia and I to a secluded spot.

"What dost thou intend of me?" She asked in her weird formal way of speaking.

"Stop that weird way of talking!" Ichigo turned to her.

"Weird? I thought it was good for someone who learned in a day." I muttered, having been the one to oversee her learning.

"And you, what the hell are you still doing here? Isn't your mission over?" He demanded of me. I looked at him, making my eyes as cold as they would go.

"The soul society, is for shinigami. And as she is, Rukia cannot return. I am her supervisor, thus I must stay as well." I explained through a yawn.

"What do you mean only a shinigami?" He said almost to himself.

"I can't, because I lost my shinigami powers!" Rukia said with a stern tone.

"I'm not a shinigami anymore though?! See how is that possible?" He demanded, confused.

"Inside of you. Your soul is now a shinigami." I tapped his chest with my middle finger.

"I'm going back to class to sleep. See you later strawberry." I smirked.

_Couldn't you lay off of the kid? Just a bit? _Kyuubi, the demon nine tailed fox sealed inside me asked.

"Since when were you so compassionate about humans? And I see you woke up from your nap." I commented walking into my history class.

_I just think you could be nicer. He has been through a lot. _She said. I sighed and commented through thought.

"And I haven't? 100 years of training, after being killed by you as a baby." There was a pause and an audible sigh.

_Have I not apologized enough for that? I've lent you my chakra, and your spiritual pressure alone was impressive, along with your individual chakra. You are one of the strongest shinigami in the soul society! Second to only a few captains and old man Yama. _She said with a slight distress. Kyuubi and I had gotten to talking, in my later years, and after she realized that both of us were dead, she spent a good ten years apologizing. I felt a sudden jolt in spiritual pressure. Out the window I saw Ichigo running with Rukia on his back. I grabbed my glove and used it to remove my soul from the body I was in. Luckily my head was back on my desk when I left. Following his spiritual pressure was easy. He let it leak like a faucet.

"Don't help him! Even if you save that kid, nothing will matter unless you become a shinigami. Helping him because he is infront of you? Don't be naive. A shinigami treats all spirits equally, you cannot just save those you can see, those in front of you!"

"Don't save that kid with such half-heartedness! If you want to save him now, accept that you have to save all spirits." I put in my 2 cents. Ichigo looked at me with a torn look as Rukia continued.

"To go anywhere for them, to even give your life to save them. Make that commitment!" She shout as he slashed another leg off of the spider hollow.

"You've accepted?" I asked.

"Shut the hell up! I haven't accepted jack! I saved him because I wanted to save him!" He then went on to tell us that we were no different. I smirked realizing the truth in what he said. After the hollow was taken care of, he decided to work as the substitute, much to Rukia's pleasure.

"Wait, if you are still here, then does that mean that you are my supervisor?" He asked, a look of distain on his face.

"Hell yeah it does Strawberry." I said with a smirk.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you to the people who have already started following my story, as well as added it to your favorites.

Naruto: Thank you for reading!

This is as much Naruto's story as it is Ichigo's, and if you're wondering why, if Naruto is so strong why isn't he fighting?

That's because he injured his arms saving Naruto and Rukia, who i seem to have portrayed as an idiot...oops

Thanks to WhiteKyuubi, MonkeyWthAKnife, ArmyAssassin144, and Punisher7771 for already enjoying my story! If you have any questions or comments, reviews will be answered.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE ONLY

Soooooooooooooooo we ended up getting a house that had internet, and because I feeling nice, and seeing this as an opportunity, I mayyy update the chapters. It depends on if I spend my free time at the beach or not. We will see how nice people are haha. I would really appreciate it if I could get some reviews, Im really liking the follows and the favorites, but I do want to know if there is something that I could do better, and/or change. Sooooo let me know please!

~Fire

Next chapter may be a little bit choppy, the perspective of it is a little off, seeing as how most of it is from Orihime's perspective, but I will try my best to fill in the pieces as much as I can.


End file.
